Titanic
by brittneylebailey
Summary: What happens when the Doctor mysteriously finds himself in Pete's world and bumps into Rose without knowing how? What happens when Eleven and Rose find themselves on the original Titanic with no way out? Follow them from their awkward reunion through their adventures aboard the RSS Titanic as they rekindle their love and try to figure out the mystery. This could turn M


**I own nothing on Doctor Who except my sonic screwdriver and a few posters **** Please review if you like what you read. It just lets me know that there are people out there actually reading this thing. Thanks **

**Titanic**

**Chapter 1**

**An Unexpected Meeting**

In the corner of a shabby old diner, in the grossest part of present-day London; there sat an old looking man whose age exceeded his looks. It was The Doctor. His swoopy black hair fell before his eyes as he gazed into his now cold soup. He was a broken man. Even a passing stranger would see that. He had just lost close friends: Amy, Rory, and River. He was use to having his friends leave and die but that didn't mean it hurt less. He was on his own now, once again. He felt that lonely old God complex creeping back in like a disease. He had to remind himself that he was nothing superior to the humans surrounding him. In fact he was nothing, a monster, a creature that needed to be punished. At least that's what he told himself.

He lifted his hand to feel the perspiration forming on the back of his neck. His eyes continued to wonder emptily into the bowl. His hands were clammy and his hair was greasy. He hadn't been taking care of himself. While he pondered his own regrets and self pity he failed to notice a certain blonde near the back of the diner who had only justice noticed him.

The Doctor began counting to 10 in his head. It was his tactic to keep sane and keep control of his emotions. He had reached 8 for the 4th time when he heard his waitress speak.

"Can I help you with something?"

Her voice felt distant to the Doctor. He might have been there in body but in mind he was light-years away. Without looking up he responded.

"No, no I'm fine." He said in said in a detached tone.

"Are you sure? You look a bit….stressed."

"Please." Was all he said, without even a glance in her direction.

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything. Seriously, you look like you could use a doctor." Her concern was real but she knew better than to pester the man. She walked as swiftly away as she had came. However she couldn't have possibly known what she had just did for as soon as she uttered the word doctor, the man instantly became startled.

For the first time that night, the Doctor raised his head and looked around with his thoughts going a mile a minute. That voice, he knew it. He knew the sound, the shape, the way it rang. He knew how it sounded when it was excited. He knew how it sounded when it was afraid. The voice could only belong to one person, a person thought to have been long gone.

It didn't take long to find her. She was taking orders at another table not far from his. Her signature smile never wavered as she joked and laughed with the costumers. The Doctor could not move; he was speechless.

_She's supposed to be gone. She's supposed to be in a parallel universe! _He thought. _How could she be here…unless…I'm in her world somehow?_

His chest began to tighten and his eyes began to water. For the second time in his life, he might just cry happy tears. He stared at her in wonder. The immediate concern he had for his own well being given the strange circumstances, subsided temporarily. His thought process, just a minute ago full of self hatred and depression, was not full of a single word. _Rose. _She always had a knack for that. No matter what he may have been feeling that day, Rose could cheer him up anytime, anyplace.

For the longest time, Rose didn't notice a thing and neither did anyone else. This frustrated the Doctor. _Why won't she look at me? Does she not feel the same way? Has she forgotten about me?_ The familiar feelings of self loathing began to resurface just before he realized, _I look different than she remembers. She has no idea that it's me. _This epiphany both relieved and worried the Doctor. He began wondering whether she'd like the way he looked now or whether this would change anything between them. And then he remembered his clone. If this was Pete's World then she would be with his clone, in other words, she would be off limits. Either way, he decided that he had to know. So he waited at that table until the diner closed and Rose's shift ended who began noticing that he wasn't leaving and kept an eye on her the whole night. Needless to say, she was feeling a little creeped out.

It was 10'oclock at night and the diner was finally closing. The owner had left the diner an hour earlier and left it up to Rose to close the shop. The Doctor watched from the corner of his eye as she took off her apron and punched out. She was just about to leave when she noticed the Doctor.

From the door way Rose watched him, daring him to try anything. The Doctor tried to hide a smirk. Rose was always brave and she hasn't changed.

"This place is closed." She said matter-of-factly. The doctor looked up. There was an awkward period of silence before he couldn't' handle it anymore.

"You look nice." He blurted out. _Okay, its 10'oclock at night and we're all by ourselves in this dingy little diner in the slums of London and I sound like a pervert. Great! _

"Get out, please." She said tiredly. "I just want to go home." She did look exhausted. He had watched her work 2 shifts, working nonstop.

He tried to form words but he was still in shock of the whole ordeal. His mouth just hung open stupidly. She sighed heavily.

"Look either you leave or I'm calling the cops." She said more assertively. The Doctor knew it was time for him to go.

"Legs work! What are you doing?" he whispered to himself while staring at his legs.

"I'm sorry?" said Rose who didn't hear him but what seriously questioning this guy's sanity.

"Oh!" said the Doctor, realizing how insane he must look. He finally stood up. "I was just…." He looked down. "…admiring the floor." He smiled as if he has just come up with the cleverest excuse. Rose just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Right." She said as if she had enough. "I'm calling the cops." She walked over to the phone but before she would get there he yelled,

"Wait! I'll leave." He had his hands up as if he were a criminal.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Kay." She gave him a good smile and walked to the exit door with him following.

"So…have a nice life…I guess." Said Rose, awkwardly as she locked the door behind them and then began walking off.

The Doctor realized he needed to shake off whatever spell he was in. He was about to lose her again.

"Wait!" he called out. Rose kept walking without hesitation. In fact, it seemed as if she almost sped up.

"You know me!" he continued however that did not keep her from walking away. He hated to be _that_ guy but he wasn't going to lose her, so he began to follow.

"I promise I'm telling the truth, I'm the Doctor. I just look different. I regenerated!" With that she finally stopped but she did not turn around. The Doctor came just about a meter behind her. He never imagined he would be this close again.

"Rose, please turn around." He had to stop himself from showing how desperate he was. His voice trembled a bit.

"The Doctor's gone." She said without any emotion at all. It was as if she was trying to convince herself and not him.

"No, no it's me! Remember? You and I we defeated a whole bunch of alien together, the Slitheen, the Daleks, the Cybermen. We did it with Mickey and Donna and Jack and Martha remember?" He was failing at not sounding desperate. Rose, however had not moved an inch.

"Rose please." He begged. After a few short moments, Rose slowly turned around with tears streaming down her confused face.

"Doctor?"

"Yes it's me." He took a step closer and was suddenly over whelmed with happiness. He never thought the universe was fair. After all that's he done, he had known the universe just to spit it back into his face. But here she was. The miracle he had been waiting for. The Doctor considered, _for once the universe just might be fair._ He reached out to teach her arm. She did not flinch however she did not return the same warmth.

"Rose I—" And before he could get his words out, he felt a hard hand come striking across his face.

"How dare you!" Rose yelled furiously. "You drop me off and leave without even giving me a say! After all that we had been through, you just desert me like you have all the right to decide what choices I have!" She repeatedly hit him with every point she made. The doctor backed away defensively but Rose persisted.

"Shh please!" He looked around to see other strangers watching them. "I left you with my clone I thought you would be happier."

"That was not for you to decide!" she continued yelling. "And how could I be happier when he died like a week after you left? Huh?" She finally fell back, whimpering softly into her arm.

"What?" the doctor was horrified. If he had known that he wouldn't have left her. "He died?"

"Don't act like you didn't know." She pouted "If you wanted to get rid of me then you should have just said so." She turned back around and started walking off again.

"Rose!" The Doctor begged. "I didn't know I swear! How did he die?" She kept walking. "If I had known I wouldn't have left you here. I'm sorry!"

Before he could even finish his next thought Rose was walking towards him again until her face was a mere inch before his.

"Tell me how you didn't know that the human side of him couldn't handle the Time Lord side? His brain burnt out!"

The Doctor felt a sting in his heart as it made its way to his stomach. He backed away from Rose in shame, putting his head into his hand. He stood silent for a while until Rose couldn't handle it anymore.

"Are you going to say anything?"

"I am so sorry Rose. I am so stupid." He said somberly. "Stupid Doctor, Stupid Doctor!" He said repeatedly, smacking himself in the head. The scene disturbed Rose as she watched him get rougher and rougher with himself. She couldn't watch him suffer, she had to stop him.

Rose walked over to the doctor to pull his hand away and to calm him. She discovered that he had started crying to.

"Doctor?" she said concerned.

"I am so sorry Rose." He said with full honesty as he gazed into her eyes.

"You really didn't know." She realized.

"No, not at the time. However I should have." His eyes darted away from hers, to full of shame to look at her directly. But Rose wasn't having that and forced him to look at her. They stared at each other for a while until the Doctor explained.

"As soon as I left, the same thing was happening to Donna but quicker because she's not as strong as I am, or rather, my clone was. I erased her memories so she wouldn't remember any of it and her brain wouldn't fry like my clone's did. I should have known that if it happened to her, it would happen to him as well."

"All this time, I thought you knew and didn't want me anymore." She said in a small voice. It was her turn to feel a strong hand on her face, steadying her head so that her eyes looked directly into the Doctor's.

"Rose Tyler, I love you with the strength of a supernova, with the strength of the sun, and more powerful than whatever is keeping the universe together." He said with certainty. "After all this time that has never changed and will never change."

"I've wanted to hear you say those words for so long."

"Oh Rose." He whispered right before he began kissing her passionately. It was several minutes before the Doctor broke away.

"I have my Tardis." He said, beaming like a child in a candy store. "We could, oh we would…I don't know!" he was so excited about all the places he wanted to take her he immediately forgot all of them. Rose laughed and it only made his smile broader.

"While you think about that, could we make a quick trip home first so I can pack a few things."

"Yes, yes of course!" He almost shouted with excitement. Rose shushed him looking around at all the people staring, confused by what just happened. They began walking.

"Nice bow tie might I add."

"Well bow ties are cool."

"Haha. Yes they are."


End file.
